The present invention relates to a photometric analysis method for algae suspensions in water.
More particularly, the invention concerns spectrographic analysis, which entails measuring the spectrum heights of the absorbance of a sample at a predetermined wavelengths to obtain an estimate of the content of the suspensions. Generally speaking this would be for chlorophyll.